Detention
by liarguiltyascharged
Summary: It was just the two of them alone in the classroom. "You know you're in trouble. You know you acted completely out of line," he drawled. "And yet you still have the audacity to look me straight in eye." Rated M for a reason!


It was just the two of them alone in the classroom.

"Lock the door behind you," he demanded, leaning against his desk .

She complied. Still facing the door, she muttered, "Mr. Fitz, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Honest."

Turning back she found his face hard and unrelenting and tried again, "I promise I won't do it again."

"Hell, you won't do it again!" His sudden, furious outburst shocked her.

She sputtered, "I, I'll make it better. I'll do anything!" She begged, "Please just forgive me."

"Anything?" His cold tone sent shivers down her spine but she kept her voice steady.

"Yes, anything." She raised her hands helplessly. "What should I do? I'm at your mercy."

The evil gleam in his eyes did not go unnoticed as he beckoned her to come closer. She stepped closer warily, her eyes fixed on the sharp features of his face.

"You know you're in trouble. You know you acted completely out of line," he drawled. "And yet," he lazily twisted a tendril of her hair around his long finger and she willed herself not to twist her head to yank it out of his grasp, "you still have the audacity to look me straight in eye. Girl, I'm starting to think that you have no compunctions about your early actions."

She shook her head fiercely denying his accusations. "No, not at all! I mean yes! I mean I do-"

His raised hand silenced her protests immediately. "Enough talking," he commanded. "There are better ways to assess the depth of your regrets. Bring me my chair."

"But it's right behind you!"

"Are you questioning me?" he thundered.

She shook her head mutely.

"That's what I thought. Get my chair, now." She scrambled to fulfill his demand. "That's more like it," he stated as she dragged the chair in front of him.

"Let's make this clear. In this classroom I am the ultimate authority and I will tolerate nothing less. If you wish to abide by my rules, you will remain here and accept your punishment. If you feel that you are unable to do so," he sneered, "walk out this instant. I will request that you be placed under the tutelage of a more experienced teacher. Possibly, one who is better equipped to handle-"'

"No!" she shouted. "I don't want to switch to anyone else!"

"Interrupting me?" She shrunk back as she realized her mistake too late. "I see this will be more difficult than I anticipated. Are you sure you are prepared to face the consequences of your actions?"

He noted that she waited an extra moment before responding to make sure that he was indeed finished speaking. He hid his fleeting smile behind his hand. It disappeared as suddenly as it had arrived.

"I apologize for my outburst. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I just really want a chance to prove myself. I'll do whatever it takes," she promised.

"Your punishment will be completely deserved but I won't claim that it will be easy." Her hands nervously smoothed her short skirt but she made no move to leave. "Last chance, are you staying?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"Good." He sat down on the chair she had provided. "Now lay across my lap."

"What!"

"I thought you were serious about this," he said disapprovingly.

"I am, but- I mean," she briefly closed her eyes as if in prayer and then did as he ordered. She felt her face heating up as her skirt slipped upwards but she knew better than to reach to pull it down. Instead she focused intently on his shoes and tried to not dwell on the fact that her barely covered ass was in her teacher's direct line of vision.

It took more self control than she knew she possessed not to jump when she felt his hands trail lightly over her uncovered thighs. She couldn't completely restrain her flinch when they came to a rest on her ass.

"You do know what I'm about to do, right?" Was she supposed to answer? She had no way to judge his facial expressions from this position. "We're going to visit some old school teaching methods." He relished her sharp intake of breath as he slid a hand underneath her skirt and began to fiddle with the waistband of her lace panties. "It's such a shame so few teachers use spanking anymore." In a flash, her panties were around her ankles and her skirt was flipped up revealing her rounded cheeks and she didn't think she could be ever be more mortified in her life. He was staring directly at-

" The humiliation is the crucial aspect of the rehabilitation process, the pain is only secondary." He wouldn't spank her, he couldn't. Wouldn't it be illegal? Any minute now he would let her cover herself up again and let her leave. Surely she was humiliated enough. "Let me explain to you what you are doing right now. You are sprawled across your English teacher's lap, completely exposing yourself. Do you want to know what I see?" he asked teasingly.

She wanted to cry out. Make him stop. Beg him not to embarrass her any further but she lay there silently.

"I'll tell you. I see your two splendid ass cheeks with the crack down the middle. And if I spread them apart," he paused to do just that.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as she felt his hands forcefully full her cheeks apart.

He ignored her outburst and kept talking. "I see an adorable anus. I wonder if anything has ever been put in that hole," he mused aloud.

"Please no!"

This time she was not as lucky. Her ass snapped together and his hand came down hard to smack her. "What did I say about speaking out of turn! I will tolerate no insubordination!" Another smack landed hard. "Who is in charge here?" she was too frightened to answer earning herself another smack. Her bottom began to take on a pinkish hue. "Answer me! Who is in charge here?"

"You," she whispered.

"Who?" Smack.

"You, Mr. Fitz!" she cried out. "Only you!"

"Good. Now where were we? Ah yes, the anus." He put one finger right over the opening and pressed lightly making her squirm but with nowhere near enough force to penetrate. "Maybe we'll get back to that at a later time. Let's continue with the tour, shall we?" he asked conversationally. As if she wasn't naked from the waist down. As if he hadn't just spanked her. "If I _cock_," he carefully emphasized the word, "my head like this, I get a lovely view of your pussy lips." She tried to stifle her gasp at his forwardness. "Should I spread those lips so I can get a glimpse of your beautiful cunt?" Her favorite teacher was talking to her like she was a slut. "And what's this?" he said slowly as if he was making a great discovery. "Are you wet?" She just wanted to sink through the floor. "No, you're dripping!"

She knew she was screwed. She was being humiliated and abused by her very own teacher and it was turning her on. She clamped her legs together and squeezed herself but it was no use. There was a fire in her cunt and his every action, every word made the burn greater. She really was a slut.

Suddenly he smacked her with greater force than any of the earlier blows. "That is for enjoying your punishment." Then he began to rub her ass. "And this is for being so damn hot." He slid his middle finger between her cheeks and continued his ministrations. "How am I supposed to concentrate when I see you checking me out. Licking your lips at me in middle of class." An open hand smack came down hard directly on her cunt and she cried out in pain and pleasure. "What am I supposed to do when all I can think of is sticking my cock in your tight, hot, wet pussy?"

With no more warning than that, he pushed three fingers inside her and she mewled. Pumping her furiously with one hand, he reached out with the other to fiddle with her clit. "Play with your breasts," he demanded. "I want to see you massage yourself, twist your nipples."

She eagerly pushed her shirt up and unhooked her bra to give herself better access. Her movements became erratic as she neared her climax but he kept up relentlessly.

"Tell me who is in control here," his voice was silky.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she couldn't speak. All she could concentrate on was the pleasure building up between her legs and she desperately tugged at her nipples, determined to reach her release.

"Tell me!"

She barely heard him through the haze of her desire. So close, just a little more. She could taste it.

"Say my name or I won't let you come," and his fingers slowed to prove his seriousness. "Say it right now or I'll spank you until your black and blue!"

"Okay! You're in charge! You are my master, Mr.- ahhh!" she shrieked as he added a fourth finger and suddenly sped up again. "Mr. F-f-f-uck!"

"That's not my name." He was clearly amused.

Why couldn't he understand how hard it was for her to remember her own name at that point, let alone verbalize his?

"MR. FITZ! she screamed.

And she came so hard her vision swam. Her muscles clamped over and over again and her juices kept flowing.

Finally, her world returned to normal. He pulled her up so that she was sitting on his lap and leaned into kiss her softly. Then they rested their foreheads against each other and listened to their ragged breathing. He was the first to break the silence.

"My, aren't you quite the site," nodding to her exposed nipples and pussy. "The only problem with our previous position is that I can't do this." Then he bent his head and captured his right breast in his mouth.

"Ezra, you gotta stop." He continued to suckle forcefully and she reflexively arched into him. "No, I'm serious. I can't take another mind-blowing orgasm." She pulled his head back to her lips and he kissed her greedily. She placed his hand on his crotch. "I think you're entirely too covered up," she pouted. "And I think it's to take care of this big guy's needs now." She gave a gentle squeeze and he moaned into her mouth.

"Not here," he managed to say. "My place. Now."

"Someone's a little excited here."

"Little is not the word." She began to dress herself but he stopped her. "Is that what you wanted? Did I do it right? Was I too harsh?" He asked nervously.

"You were perfect, Ezra," she reassured him. "As always."

"God, I was so worried about hurting you." He ran his hand through his hair. "We all know who is really in control in this relationship. It's you, Aria."

"Let's go, teacher. I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
